ValANTine's Day
by chasachasa
Summary: Valentine's day. Olive has been looking forward to this day so she could finally tell Fletcher her feelings about him. All in Olive's POV.
1. Jealous

I took a deep breath. Today was Valentine's Day. I had written a valentine's card for my best friend, Fletcher. I have been crushing on Fletcher for five years. I've wanted to tell him ever since I became friends with him. His amazing, soft, brown hair and deep sea blue eyes.

"Olive, hurry up! You will be late for the bus!" Mum called.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar and sugarless gum. I said goodbye to my mum and ran to the bus stop. Fletcher was waiting there already.

"Hey Olive! I didn't know you wore makeup!" Fletcher said as I arrived at the bus stop.

"Hey, Yeah I'm wearing makeup; do you have a problem with that?" I asked him. I was wearing makeup for Fletcher.

"No, it's just I've never seen you with makeup on. You know you don't have to hide your inner beauty!" Fletcher said. Then he realised what he had just said and he blushed then looked away.

I smiled. The bus came and me and Fletcher got on. We sat on the right hand side of the bus, on the second row as always. Fletcher went into his bag and got a black pen and red envelope (with a card in) out. OMG! Fletcher was going to give me a valentine's card and I was going to be his valentine! I could not wait to write this exact moment in my diary!

"Olive, please could you write Chyna's name on this envelope? I don't want her to think it's me!" Fletcher said.

I sighed. I can wait to write this moment in my diary now. I took the envelope and pen off Fletcher. I wrote Chyna's name on the stupid envelope that I thought was for me. I chucked it back at him, got my breakfast bar out of my bag, stared out of the window and starting eating my breakfast bar. I bit hard into it, thinking it was Chyna's head.

"It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Fletcher said.

I ignored him. After everyone was on the bus, the bus driver put on the radio and started driving us to school. Fletcher stayed quiet for the next hour on the bus. After I'd finished eating my breakfast bar, I put my sugarless gum in my mouth and chewed. Everyone needs gum on Valentine's Day (if you know what I mean) but I have a feeling I didn't need any gum. Eventually we got to school and I got out quickly. I threw my gum away as I knew I didn't need it and rushed into the ANT Farm.

When I got into the ANT Farm there was a lot of red hearts and banners saying 'HAPPY VANLENTINE'S DAY!'

"Hey Olive, whats up?" Chyna said as she came over to me.

"Hey, nothing much. Oh, Fletcher's giving you a valentine's card!" I said.

"What!" Chyna said.

Ok, you probably know I'm in a bad mood and well … I'm REALLY jealous. I don't think I'll give Fletcher my valentine's card now. I walked out to the orange sofa and sat down. I felt like going home, already. This is one of the worst days ever in my life … and it's still the morning.


	2. Invisible

"Fletcher's giving me a valentine's card?" Chyna asked me.

"Yes and I'm jealous" I whispered.

Chyna knew that I liked Fletcher. I like her but I'm not in a good mood so I wasn't up to talking to her.

"Don't be! You know me and Angus are dating!" Chyna said.

"Well good point but I don't think he knows that!" I said.

Chyna bit her lip. Chyna sat down next to me. She sighed.

"Right it's time to tell Fletcher that I'm not interested in him. Angus honey, come over here!" Chyna said.

"Yep!" Angus said.

"You know how Olive likes Fletcher?" Chyna asked him.

"No offence Olive, but it is so easy to see that you're crushing on him!" Angus told me.

"Anyway, were are going to make sure I'm not interested in him, so we are going to hug then hold hands and tell each other that we love each other." Chyna said.

"Ok, there he is now!" Angus whispered.

I saw Fletcher walking over to us. Angus and Chyna hugged, held each other's hands then told each other that they loved each other. Fletcher paused, looking confused. Then he smiled. Wait what?

"Oh, that's what you were going to tell me Angus!" Fletcher said.

Then he got a lot of red envelopes out. He went over to everyone in the ANT Farm and gave them each red envelopes. Even the boys. He gave everyone in the ANT Farm, including Chyna and Angus, a valentine's card except me.

"Thanks, Fletcher but I'm dating Angus!" Chyna said, hugging Angus.

"I know, I just didn't want anyone to be left out on Valentine's Day!" Fletcher said, smiling.

Chyna and Angus looked over at me. Fletcher went over to paint something. Wow because I stomped off, I'm invisible. The school bell rang after a few minutes and I rushed off to science with Chyna.

(End of school day)

"Hey Olive, there's a valentine's party on at my house tonight, do you want to come?" Chyna asked me.

"Why should I come, I'd probably look like a loner!" I said.

"Please, it will be fun!" Chyna persuaded me.

I sighed.

"Fine!" I said.


	3. A Black, Broken Heart

(At Home)

I sat on my bed, staring at my valentine's card I was going to give Fletcher. I knew Fletcher didn't like me. If he did he would have gave me a valentine's card on the bus or at school. Chyna said she has a feeling that Fletcher likes me but I don't think that is EVER going to happen. I decided that I will go to Chyna's house early to help her put up decorations.

I got ready, putting my favourite red top with a big love heart on, along with my black shorts. I reapplied my makeup and curled my hair at the bottom. For some reason I wanted my hair to always be curly at the bottom instead of straight. I got my phone out and texted Chyna that I was going to her house early to help her get the decorations up.

I put Fletcher's valentine's card in my red satchel, just in case I was going to give it to him. I told my mum that I was going over to Chyna's and she told me I could come back before midnight as it was the weekend. So I set off over to Chyna's house. After 10 minutes I arrived at Chyna's house. I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Olive!" Chyna said as she hugged me.

"Hey, do you need any help?" I asked as I walked into her house. There was red hearts on the walls, a disco ball, and a massive banner saying 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!' I was still annoyed at Fletcher, I felt like ripping off all of the hearts. Luckily I calmed myself down.

"Well I was just going to decorate some heart cookies so you can help me with that!" Chyna said.

"Do you have any black icing sugar?" I asked her.

"I think so, why?" Chyna asked me.

"Red's to bright, full of happiness and full of love! Black is dull and glum. I'm not full of happiness or love." I said.

"Olive, I'm pretty sure he likes you! Anyway Angus is gonna ask him if he likes you!" Chyna said.

Chyna went over to her kitchen and started getting the heart cookies out of her oven.

"Angus is what!" I screamed.

"He's asking Fletcher if he likes you!" Chyna mumbled.

"Why!" I asked her.

"Because you like him!" Chyna said.

I smacked my forehead. That was not supposed to happen! How could Angus do this! Wait Chyna probably told him to ask Fletcher! Oh, things are going out of hand!

"Come on I need some help with decorating these!" Chyna said.

"Fine but I'm making one especially for Fletcher!" I said as I went around into Chyna's kitchen.

"Awwwwwww, that's so cute! Oh I need to go and call Angus to see what time he's coming!" Chyna said.

She rushed out of the kitchen and ran up to her bedroom. Once she was gone I looked for black icing sugar, found it and got it out. I broke one of the cookies in half and covered both of the cookie half's in black icing sugar. I put the black icing sugar exactly where I found it and put the cookie half's in one of the bags. I wrote his name on the bag and put it on the cookie table.


	4. You can have mine!

(People starting to arrive at Chyna's House)

"Hey Olive!" Benny said when I opened the door. Benny had his arm around Svetlana (Who was actually not climbing on the ceiling). They came in because I have opened the door for them.

"Hi …" I said.

I shut the door and went over to Chyna.

"Chyna! Benny and Svetlana, I think, are dating! He had his arm around her!" I told Chyna.

"Wow, never saw that coming!" Chyna said looking over at Benny and Svetlana.

"Interesting Factoid, Svetlana is a common Slavic female name, deriving from the Russian word CBET SVET, which translates into English as "light", "shining", "luminescent", "pure", "blessed", or "holy", depending upon context. The name was coined by Alexander Vostokov and popularized by Vasily Zhukovsky in his eponymous ballade, first published in 1813. The name is also used in Ukraine, Belarus, Slovakia, and Serbia, with a number of occurrences in non-Slavic countries. In 2000 it ranked 389th in popularity in South Australia!" I said.

I smiled at Chyna, proud of my edict memory. She was staring at me. The doorbell went.

"I'll go and get that!" I said.

I opened the door and frowned. You know who it was.

"Hi Olive!" Fletcher said.

"Hey" I mumbled.

I left Fletcher to shut the door and went over to Chyna. On my way over to Chyna I saw this girl that wasn't even in the ANT Farm!

"Chyna, who is she?" I asked her, pointing at the mystery girl.

"Oh she's my next door neighbour! I hate her but my parents made me invite her" Chyna replied.

"Oh!" I said.

"Angus asked Fletcher and he said Fletcher kind of likes you" Chyna told me.

I gasped. Fletcher actually liked me! How come he hasn't given me a valentine's card yet?

"Wow … I'm gonna go and talk to him now!" I said.

"You go girl! Anyway its cookie time!" Chyna said.

I paused. Fletcher can't have his cookie. Wait I'll give him mine!

"Ok, everyone its cookie time!" Chyna shouted.

She called out names and I was the first one. After I got my cookie I went over to Fletcher. Chyna called out a few names till Fletcher's got called. He came back to me and got out his half cookies. He looked disappointed. He looked at me.

"It must have been a mistake! Interesting Factoid, A broken heart is a common metaphor used to describe the intense emotional pain or suffering one feels after losing a loved one, whether through death, divorce, breakup, physical separation, betrayal, or romantic rejection." I said.

He stared at me speechless.

"You can just have mine!" I said. We both smiled.

(I got the infomation from wikipedia sites)


	5. Half a Heart

"Thanks Olive!" Fletcher said as we swapped cookies.

"You're welcome!" I said.

We smiled and we ate our cookies. Then Chyna's next door neighbour started talking to Fletcher. I was kind of feeling left out so I went to over to Chyna and Angus. Luckily they weren't smooching!

"Hey guys" I said, dropping myself onto one of Chyna's kitchen chairs.

"Are you okay?" Angus asked me.

"No, Chyna's next door neighbour is talking to Fletcher!" I said.

Chyna got up and went over to her stairs so everyone could see her.

"Yo, everyone it's time for slow dancing!" Chyna said. She winked at me.

This was my chance! I could slow dance with Fletcher! Then we would start dating, get married, I'll have 2 kids (one boy and one girl), we would live in a big house and we would have a pony so our kids can go horse riding! Snap out of it Olive! Before all that starts you need to go and ask him to dance! I got up and tried to find Fletcher. I bet he was looking for me. After 2 minutes of looking through the crowd, I finally found him … slow dancing with Chyna's next door neighbour. I stared at them for like 2 minutes and they didn't even notice I was there. I saw Chyna and Angus go outside. Lucky Chyna she gets to have a great day. I looked back at Fletcher and that stupid next door neighbour and I found them KISSING! I felt my heart break into two. My eyes went hot and a tear prickled down my face. I had to get out of here, quick. I moved through the crowd to the front door. I opened it, got outside then shut it. I put my head against the door and started crying.

"Olive what's the matter?" Chyna asked me, running from her garden.

I was breathless.

"Fletcher … next door … neighbour … kissing …" I cried.

Then to save me from embarrassment, I quickly ran pass Chyna then started running. I didn't know where I was going but I had to go somewhere. I heard Chyna call after me but I kept on running up the street. Eventually I reached a park. I stopped running and walked over to one of the swings. I swung on the swing for a while then went to a bench and sat down. I looked at my phone. Seventeen missed calls. I looked at the time and it said 7:49pm. I lied down and eventually fell asleep. I had an awful dream. The dream was about Fletcher and that horrid next door neighbour girl. They were teasing me, bulling me. I fell into a hole and they started kissing. I tried to get up but I was all of a sudden on a rainbow. I walked across it but then I fell down but didn't hit the earth. I went through the earth and down into hell. I was trapped in a cage and I could see the devil putting one half of my heart into the lava and one half into a cauldron. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice.

"OLIVE!" A voice called me.

I screamed and woke up.


	6. Go Away Fletcher

I was lying on the hard pavement in the Park, next to the bench. I got up.

"Olive, are you okay?" I heard a worried, familiar voice ask me.

I looked up. Oh, great.

"Go away Fletcher!" I said as I got up.

"Why, everyone's been looking for you!" Fletcher asked me.

I started walking out of the park. Fletcher was following me. I felt like hitting him.

"You know why, now leave me alone!" I said

"No I don't!" Fletcher said.

He grabbed me by the arm and stopped me.

"Leave me alone" I threatened him.

"No" He replied, looking angry and worried at the same time.

"You were kissing her! Have you not noticed how I've been acting? Fletcher I have liked you since I met you!" I kind of screamed.

He stared at me, confused.

"Like, like?" He asked me, looking to the right a bit.

"Wow, you are so dum! Yes! I've always been jealous seeing you crushing on Chyna!" I said.

"Olive there you are! I've been so worried!" I heard Chyna shout.

I saw her running over to me. She hugged me and checked up and down to see if I was hurt.

"Are you hurt, Olive?" Chyna asked me.

"Yes, my hearts broken" I replied.

Chyna looked at me then to Fletcher and then to my arm that Fletcher was grabbing onto, not letting me go.

"I'm just going to text everyone that we found you, Olive!" Chyna said.

Chyna turned away, got out her phone and moved near the lamppost on the other side of the road.

"Fletcher, leave me alone" I said calmly.

"No, Olive, look, that girl kissed me ok!" Fletcher said.

"Then why were you kissing her back?" I asked him.

I put my hand on my hip. He was silent for a few seconds.

"I was only kissing her back because I was trying to make you jealous. Today I was going to give you a valentine's card but because you were a bit grumpy, I thought you didn't like me" Fletcher said, looking annoyed.

Wait he was going to give me a valentine's card?

"Well done, Fletcher you made me jealous but don't think that's going to change anything!" I shouted a bit.

"Olive, I like you to, no actually I love you, I only pretended to like Chyna to make you really jealous" Fletcher said.

"I like I said it's not going to change anything, so leave me alone!" I shouted.

He let go of me and I turned around then walked over to Chyna, who was staring at us.

"I'm going home now" I said when I got over to Chyna.

"Are u okay?" Chyna asked me.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I replied.

I hugged her then we said bye. I looked over at Fletcher and he was looking at me. Then I walked up the street, on my way home. Fletcher actually liked me but there no chance I was going to forgive him now.


	7. I Love You

(At home)

I sat on my bed, trying to clear my mind but, all I could think about was Fletcher. There was a knock on my door.

"Olive, sweetie, are you okay?" My mum asked me when she opened the door.

"Yeah Mum I'm fine" I lied.

"Okay, erm …. Fletcher is at the door for you and I've let him in, I was just coming to check if you were decent" My mum said.

Ewwww my mum is so wrong! Wait, I have much more things I need to worry about! Fletcher is here!

"Erm, Olive?" I heard Fletcher say.

Fletcher let himself in. Oh great.

"Fletcher …" I started saying.

Fletcher closed my door.

"Look, Olive, I love you and I want to know is you love me back" Fletcher said.

He came over to me and sat on my bed, close to me. I started feeling kind of sorry for him. What should I do? Tell him to get out or follow my heart?

"Right … Fletcher, I do love you and I always will but you just have to tell the truth. Do you like that girl?" I asked him.

Yep, I'm following my heart. He leaned a little closer to me.

"No, I don't like her and never will. It will always be you Olive" Fletcher said.

He gently kissed me on the lips for about one second. Then I made the move. I smashed my lips onto his and put my arms around his neck. We slowly moved down onto my bed then before I knew it, we were french kissing. Our saliva mixed together and our tongues met. We were about to go even further into our special moment when someone knocked on the door. We broke apart then I got up and opened the door.

"Olive, I'm going to bed now and I've asked Fletcher's mum if Fletcher can stay over because it's dark. She said yes. Remember dad's gone camping with his friends okay?" Mum said.

"Thank you for informing us that message and how could I forget dad on a camping trip, it's the only time we get quiet in this house!" I said.

"Fletcher, I've organised the guest bed up in the guest room, next to Olive's, okay?" Mum said to Fletcher.

"Thank you, Mrs Doyle!" Fletcher said.

"Night, mum!" I said.

"Night!" Mum said.

I closed the door and turned around. Fletcher had come right behind me.

"I love you" Fletcher whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back to him.

Then we started snogging again but deeply. Today is the best day of my life. I agreed that I'm the happiest girl in the world right now!

THE END!


	8. Hoped you Liked it! :)

I hope you liked it! This was my first Folive story so I may not be that good! Stay tuned for my next story! :)


End file.
